Green is not her colour
by amulet
Summary: Sarah has failed to get her brother back in time and Jareth is in no hurry to let them go. But his Muse wants to see both Sarah and her brother gone...forever. Is green really her colour? Story is complete now!
1. Jareth's Rage

Disclaimer: Not mine, only Electra is mine

Disclaimer: Not mine, only Electra is mine. The other characters belong to someone else who is not me. I'm a poor student so there's not much point in taking legal action if by some chance I have done something wrong.

e-mail:amulet-no3@owlpost22.zzn.com 

Jareth sat quietly on his throne, Toby gurgling happily on his knee. Sarah had failed, her brother was now one of them, a goblin. But what about Sarah, what was to become of her?

"What will we do with that sister of yours, huh? What will we do?" The goblins sat in silence, watching their king pull goo-goo faces at the child. He had changed, that girl had something to do with it, she needed to go. She had to be forgotten about, but she was the only one to see it. Electra had warned Jareth of the consequences of involving himself with that child and his sister, but he had ignored her advise, as per usual. She was his muse, his guide, his pathway to future events, but he never took heed of what she had to say. And now look at the predicament that he got himself into. 

"You need to kill the girl. That is the only way you can take the child." She spoke from behind his throne, from the shadows, afraid of his reaction to her words.

"I HAVE THE CHILD! But that is not what I want." Rising to his feet he passed Toby to a goblin close to his throne. "He's not what I want."

"This whole thing was about the girl. You want her?"

"You know I want her. I need her."

"Why?" Electra was beginning to lose her temper. "The girl will never love you, she will not obey you….She does not fear you."

He walked towards her each step clicking as his boot heels attacked the concrete slabs beneath them. "I do believe that someone is jealous." He turned to his minions. "Don't you?" The goblins began to laugh and shout.

"I only meant, my lord.." He cut her off.

"I know what you meant, Electra." He was angry with her. Her name was said slowly, each letter shot at her, and she was struck with each forcing her further into the shadows. 

He shouted at her. "If you have nothing of use to give me then say nothing at all." 

"Yes my lord." With a swish of her floor length, blue hair, Electra entered a passageway and left, only the quiet slap of her bare feet to be heard.

Turning to the goblins, Jareth was still angry. Angry at himself, and Electra, for pointing out the facts that he was unwilling to accept. Her words echoed in his head. "She does not fear you!" Throwing himself into his throne, Jareth took back the baby.

Quietly he told himself, "I will make her fear me." He looked towards his Army Chief. "Bring me the girl. NOW!"

The goblin quickly bowed and ran from the main chamber. Followed by half of the ugly goblins seated in the room. "I will make her fear me." He repeated as once again the child sat gurgling unaware of the trouble he had caused.


	2. A Failed Advance

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah, blah, yadda, yadda

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah, blah, yadda, yadda.

[amulet-no3@owlpost22.zzn.com][1]

Electra paced barefoot up and down her bedchamber. Annoyed at Jareth and the goblins. She had warned them, she had tied to tell him, but he would not listen. That girl was trouble, she would bring about his ruin, but he had decided that he needed her, that he wanted her, that he 'loved' her. But Electra knew differently, she knew the truth. "The girl must die!" It was the only way to protect Jareth, to secure his freedom, his kingdom and his hidden love for her.

They had been lovers before that little witch had entered into their lives, now he wouldn't even look at her, or give her a kind word. He had turned on her, away from her. "Damn you, Jareth. You will be mine again. I won't let her destroy us. She's going to die!" An evil laugh erupted from Electra, she would rid them all of Sarah and her brother, FOREVER!!!

* * * * *

Jareth looked out over the Goblin City, its small streets and alleyways empty and cleared of the battle debris. The rocks and bodies having been moved, as had Sarah's friends been removed from the living realm. He had made sure of that personally. The only reason that she still lived was because of his feelings for her, for his temper was getting rather short, as was his tolerance of her shit. She had called him, she had asked that the child be taken, and she had failed to get him back. Now was the time for her to pay the consequences. Love him, the Goblin King, or die! 

As these thoughts inhabited his head Jareth longed for her choice to be him, but he knew it would not be so. Could he kill her? He knew that the answer was no, but Electra would have problem with ridding them all of Sarah. But he would have a problem with Electra ridding him of Sarah; it all went round in a viscous cycle. The sound of Sarah's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Let go of me, you ugly little creep. Let me go!"

Struggling, the Goblin Army brought Sarah to Jareth and forced her to her knees. She fought against them, but to no avail. "Ah, Sarah. Still in chains, it doesn't have to be this way. You could have a throne, a castle, a kingdom. You could have it all."

"With one drawback." She was feeling bold.

"Really?" He smiled down at her. "And that would be?"

"YOU! You Jareth!" The smile was wiped from his face. "I will never accept your proposal."

"You seem to be forgetting one thing my dear."

"What?" Grabbing her hair, Jareth snapped Sarah's head back.

"It's not a request. You failed, now you belong to me. So make your choice. Me, or death."

"I would rather die than be your Queen." Indignant to the last.

"We shall see about that. Put her back in the dungeon."

The Goblin Army rallied around Sarah and dragged her back the way they had come. She kicked and screamed, swearing she would get Jareth for what he was doing, he paid no heed, she would come around. She would love him and she would be his Queen, or he would die making her.

"ELECTRA!!!"

Blue hair flowing, Electra glided into the room. Her long sky-blue gown with a long trail graced the ground behind her, the corners of which were tied to her wrists. "Yes my lord?"

"Put Sarah in a Bedchamber, lock her in. Give her food and gowns. Jewellery too. If I can't make her love me, I can persuade her to love me."

"With the gifts of gowns and riches?"

"With gifts of generosity."

"More like stupidity." She whispered under her breath.

He whirled on her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him. "ENOUGH, ELECTRA! You really don't like her do you?"

"I don't trust her. I have seen the effect that she has on you, and the consequences. You have changed, I want the old Goblin King back." She moved her face within inches of his, moving closer with each breath. "The ruthless King who kills on the first mention of the word, the king, the ruler, the _lover_, I want him back."

He responded to her advances, but stopped short of a kiss. "You know." He said as he pushed her away. "Green is definitely not your colour." 

   [1]: mailto:amulet-no3@owlpost22.zzn.com



	3. From One Cage To Another

Disclaimer: This is not mine, I'm making no money with it, which is a damn shame

Disclaimer: This is not mine, I'm making no money with it, which is a damn shame. The only Character(s) that belong to me r the ones that I decide to add to it.

A big thumbs up to my friend Mandaloonie, who has helped me through some of the hard parts. Thanx hun! ;o) All suggestions thankfully noted although not used. They didn't quite fit in with the story. 

Not saying a word, he turned his back on her and walked away. 

"Get me the girl!"

"No!" She had to make him see.

Jareth stopped, turned on his heel and stared at her. A stare so cold it made her shiver. "If you want her, get her yourself." Her voice was bold.

His clicking boot moved slowly, menacingly towards her, his body in close pursuit. He moved to within inches of her.

"If you value your life, Electra, you will do as I say." His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, but that made it all the more frightening.

"I won't help you with anything that will lead to your ruin. I have seen the future."

"You have seen wrong!" Now he was shouting. "Do not defy me, Electra! Get the girl and get her NOW!" She had no choice but to back down.

"Yes my lord. As you wish." 

In that instant she hated him. Never before had he questioned her abilities, never had he treated her the same as his minions. She was a seer, a muse, his pathway to future events. He may not have listened, or heeded her warning, but he had never shown a disrespect to her tellings. Sarah had to go. She had to die. But Jareth would never forgive her if she rid him of the girl. But what could she do? Jareth's next words not only broke into her concentration, but they chilled her to the bone.

"Electra!"

"Yes my lord?"

"If you hurt a single hair on her head, I will kill you personally and feed your rotting corpse to the worms. But not before I rip out your heart and feast on it."

"As you wish my lord."

With that he turned and walked away. Before she had even had time to think of a plan he had foiled her attempts to rid them of the girl.

* * * * * 

Sarah sat in the dark, damp, spider infested cells of the dungeon, thinking over how to escape from the Castle beyond the Goblin City, but nothing she came up with could help her. Either she would rot and die in the dungeon, or she would have to agree to the Goblin King's offer. Although neither choice was rather appealing to her, she had to choose.

* * * * * 

Electra screamed inside. She wanted the girl dead, not sleeping in the chamber next to her. Why couldn't Jareth see? She would make him see, somehow. But for now she had to humour him. She had to make, 'Sarah' comfortable. She wanted to kill her, not convince and invite her to stay for all eternity. But the master wanted it so it was to be.

Changed into her most gorgeous midnight-blue, silk gown. Her hair displayed in a contorted, mis-shapen, yet effective, pile on the top of her head. A hooded cloak to finish of her outfit, and she was ready to go get the girl.

Upon entering the dingy, dungeon, Electra was reminded of how much she hated Sarah. She stood in the cell, bold and unafraid. "Open the door." Electra commanded. The goblins couldn't move fast enough to obey her command.

"Come with me!"

"Where?"

"Never mind questions. Just follow me and you will see."

"I'm not moving until you tell me where you are taking me."

"Fine, stay here with the rats and the spiders. See if I care." She spoke to the goblins again, who jumped at her words. "Lock the door! The sewer-rat has chosen to stay in the dungeons."

"Wait!" She had suddenly changed her mind. "I'll come with you." 

"I'm honoured."

Walking quickly, Sarah had to jog behind, Electra to keep up. She had so many questions to ask but had realised in the few minutes that they had been walking, that Electra was not the one to ask. Goblins surrounded them as they walked through the castle, afraid that Sarah would try to escape. It was not long before they were at her bedchamber. Forcing her through the door, Electra motioned for the goblins to wait outside. "The king wants you to be comfortable. This is all for you. Change quickly." She pointed to a gown on the bed. "You are to dine with Jareth tonight." She opened the door. Sarah was gazing around in wonder at the splendour of the room, the gowns, everything that was before her. Even the blue haired goddess standing before her in all of her glory.

"Thank you."

Electra laughed. "Don't thank me. If I had my way you would be dead by now."

"Why? I just want to go home. I never thought that I would be a prisoner here. Like you."

Electra turned on her. Who the hell did she think she is? Moving closer with each word. "I am not a prisoner. I was to be Jareth's bride before you showed up." Sarah backed further into the corner, until she hit the wall. "If it wasn't for you and your wish to get rid of your brother, we would be married and I would be ruler of all of this with Jareth at my side. But you have no concept of the power you could hold. Jareth wants you as his bride, he wants you as much as I want him."

"I'm sorry." 

Grabbing her hair, Electra snapped Sarah's head back. "Know one thing, Sarah." Her voice held such contempt. "Before this night is through, I shall have your head on a platter." A single tear ran down Sarah's face. But the contempt did not last long.

"ELECTRA! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jareth was standing in the doorway. 


	4. A Fall From Grace

Disclaimer: Not mine, etc, etc, etc

Disclaimer: Not mine, etc, etc, etc!

Letting go of Sarah, Electra turned to face her king. What was she doing? What the hell do it look like she was doing? "Girlie chat! Nothing to concern you my lord."

"It is my concern when you have disobeyed a direct command."

"I disobeyed nothing, Jareth. I am not yours to command. You would not heed my warning, now I am making them perfectly clear to your little guest."

"I told you to leave her alone, Electra."

"As I told you! It seems that we both have a problem with hearing what we don't want to."

Jareth, boot heels still clicking away, entered the room. He was angry and getting angrier by the minute. "You will obey me, Electra. As will, Sarah."

Electra began to laugh. "You have no concept of how much she hates you, Jareth. She was going to choose the dungeon, death even, over having to spend eternity with you."

As the argument raged between, Jareth and his Seer, Sarah tucked herself tightly into the corner. She feared that the fight could get ugly and wanted to be no part of it. "You're deluded if you think that she will ever love, honour or fear you the way that I do."

"This is not love, honour or fear. This is jealousy, plain and simple. You have been trying to get rid of her since she came."

"Because of what I saw."

It was now Jareth's turn to laugh. "And what exactly did you see? My ruination! Now I will tell you once again. Harm one hair on her head and I 'will' kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord." Looking him straight in the eye, Jareth was unprepared for what came next. "I understand that you have changed, that you have let this lowly mortal destroy every shred of evil that you did have when dealing with the mortals who crossed our path. I understand that this one is no different from those that we have met before. But 'then' you had the courage to kill at will. You had the strength to torture and maim. But now, now you write sonnets and pick flowers. It's pathetic, you are pathetic!"

She had gone too far. Jareth's hand smacked into her cheekbone snapping her head back. "ENOUGH!"

"Your day will come Jareth, and it will be this sewer-rat that causes your destruction. Just you wait and see."

"Leave, Electra. I confine you to your bedchamber. Guards will be placed at your door on orders to kill if you even crack the door open in the slightest."

"I would rather die than watch you make a fool of yourself in another pitiful display. If this is evil then I am ashamed to call myself so."

"Don't push me Electra!"

"This is ridiculous. She has you wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't even WANT YOU!!! KILL ME!"

"ENOUGH!"

"KILL ME! I would rather die than she you marry this sewer-rat."

"Then I shall keep you alive. Force you to be my slave."

"I will never serve her. NEVER!" 

With that Electra stormed out of the room, guards following close behind to stand guard at her door. Jareth moved closer to Sarah, offering her his hand to pull her back to her feet. "You shall dine with me, and your brother, tonight. Change and Bowen will show you where to come."

"Toby." She whispered. "I shall change straight away."

"There is no hurry, we have all the time in the world." Turning on his he, Jareth left Sarah to change and replay the events of the past few days in her head. As the door closed, the tears began to fall. In a matter of days she had lost her brother, her friends and her freedom. What more could she possibly lose now? 


	5. The will of the strong

Electra paced angrily up and down her bedchamber

Electra paced angrily up and down her bedchamber. "Damn you Jareth!" Being repeated every few minutes. Having been sent to her room like a scolded child, in front of that 'mortal', it was humiliating. Her, the most powerful Seer in all of the Kingdoms, and he had humiliated her in front of the one who would destroy him.

"If you think I'm going to wait in here while you destroy everything, you have another thing coming." Deciding to change, yet again, Electra concocted her plan. The guards would be easy to overpower, but Jareth and the girl, they were another matter. Choosing another elegant gown with beads and jewels, Electra unleashed her wave of blue hair. The girl was not going to win that easily. "I would rather die than have to serve a mortal." With a quick look in the mirror, Electra began the first steps of her plan to kill the girl.

* * * * * 

Jareth, Toby and Sarah sat alone in the big, dining hall. Sarah had changed into a flowing blood red gown that Jareth had picked out. She hated it, she hated being in the room with him, she hated the way he stared at her, but most of all she hated him! And the fact that he was sitting there safe in the knowledge that he could have anything he wanted annoyed her to no end. But wait, no he wasn't. Electra had said so! She could ruin him, kill him maybe, whatever it was that she could do she had to do it fast, before she lost her brother forever. 

"Could you be happy here Sarah?" Jareth asked her, his voice quiet and smooth.

"No! I want to go home. I want to take Toby and go home."

"But you can't. You belong to me now, both of you do. I can't let you go."

"Why not? I can never be happy here. I will never love you!"

"You don't know that." He sounded wounded, like a child lost and alone.

"Yes I do. I don't belong here. Please! Let us go home. Release us from whatever hold it is that you think you have. I want to go home."

"That can never happen. You will stay here until you love me."

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU REPULSE ME, LET US GO HOME!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Sarah unloaded all of her emotional strain of the past few days. "You killed my friends, held me against, took my brother."

"A task that you asked be performed."

"I asked, but I didn't mean it."

"But what's said is said, and what's done is done. It cannot be taken back unless I will it to be so." He stood, pulling her up with him, keeping ahold of her wrists. She began to struggle. 

"LET ME GO!"

"NEVER!" He tightened his grip. "Everything you asked for I have done. Now it is your turn to do as I ask. You will stay with me in this castle until you see that your only option is to love me, or die!"

She looked into his eyes and saw a hole so deep that you could get lost in. There was no feeling, no emotion, no light of any kind within him. "I will never love you." 

"So you keep saying, but I shall see how long you to change on your decided view." He turned to the goblin guards who quickly stood to attention. "Take her back to her chamber. We shall leave dinner for another time. When you are feeling more, 'co-operative' perhaps."

"Don't hold your breath. Electra is right. I would rather die than spend eternity with you." With that, Sarah turned and stormed from the room, guards in front and behind her. 

You stupid girl, she scolded herself. Why did you not agree with him, accept his offer?

You know why. You can never love him, or be happy here. 

Sarah knew that she was right. Death at that moment did seem more appealing than an eternity with Jareth. All she had to do was learn how to destroy him, Electra had said that she could, and she truly wonted to. She was willing to do anything to get her freedom. ANYTHING!


	6. The Plan - Part one

Disclaimer: K, I have taken a wee bit from the film, Legend, which of course does not belong to me

Disclaimer: Not mine. blah blah blah

This chapter is in two parts. 

Swiftly walking back to her room, Electra smiled to herself. The goblins at her door at been so easily overcome by the sleeping dust that she had blown at them, that she was able to see and hear all that had gone on with Jareth and Sarah. It couldn't have gone more perfectly if she had planned it herself. But Sarah was still in the way. Electra had stayed to watch Jareth drink most of what had been on the table. She had watched Sarah being taken away, the look on Jareth's face. Would he look at her like that when he found Sarah dead? Even if he did kill her she would die knowing that he would be alive and that his kingdom was still rightfully his. Sarah would definitely die. 

"Enjoy your last days of making a fool of Jareth, they will be over soon enough." 

Electra had just made it back to her bedchamber minutes before her door swung open, with Jareth standing in the doorway. He swayed as he walked into the room. "You went out!" He slurred while falling into the wall. She stood were she was trying to hide all that lay on the table. "I did no such thing my lord." If Jareth found out what she was doing he would kill her for sure.

"DON'T LIE TO ME ELECTRA! I saw you. You were watching us. You saw her reject me again." He stood only a few feet away now. "You saw her, us. I saw you."

"I have not been outside….." Her head snapped back as Jareth hit her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up so that there eyes met.

"Don't lie to me!" He growled. "I told you I would have you killed if you left this room."

"Then if you saw me out of this room, kill me!" She stood her ground.

"I will. But first you will cast one more spell for me. A Love Spell!"

"I would rather die!"

"All in good time my dear, all in good time. You will cast this spell or else I shall hurt you in ways that you could never have imagined existed." He bent down his head and kissed her. A quick, gentle kiss. "Who knows, if it works I just might let you live." Swaying and staggering he left Electra shaking with anger.

"I'll cast your spell. A spell so powerful even you won't be disappointed with its outcome." 


	7. The Plan - Part two

Electra studied the objects that she had in front of her

Disclaimer: K, I have taken a wee bit from the film, Legend, which of course does not belong to me. There is however a poem in this that I made up, and please don't flame me for it cos poetry is not my strong point. But it's a spell so it had to kind of rhyme. I'm making no money from this, which is still a damn shame! And the only character that does belong to me is Electra.

Electra studied the objects that she had in front of her. Lying on a table were things that she needed. Objects to help her rid them of the girl. Objects to help kill her. Making sure that she had everything that she needed, the girls book, the one that she so lovingly carried everywhere with her, a small crystal belonging to Jareth, wine from the table that they had had their fun filled dinner at. An occasion that Electra had watched with such delight, until she got caught. Her cauldron of course. A piece of black cloth and a box of matches, once again taken from Sarah. She would cast Jareth's love spell; Sarah would love him, and die in doing so. 

"Are you ready?" He growled.

"Yes. You need to leave."

"No! I'm staying."

"You can't. The spell won't work with you in the room. You do want her to love you don't you?"

"You better not try anything Electra. I'm warning you!"

"Oooh a warning." She looked him in the eye. "How many times is that now that you have threatened me Jareth?" His name said with such contempt. 

"Just cast your spell, _Electra!"_

Leaving the room, Jareth slammed the door. "As you wish."

Striking a match, Electra placed the flame to a corner of the black cloth that hung over the cauldron.

Black as midnight

Black as pitch

Rid us of this Mortal witch!

Next came the wine in a chalice. Another match was struck and placed inside. The wine took light, and Electra continued.

Flames rise high

Flames grow bright

Let her heart now take flight!

As the last lines of the spell were being cast, the crystal and book were thrown in.

Bring this mortal now to die

Let this be her last love sigh

Release us from her mortal grip

With the first kiss of her lip

Electra sat back and watched the flames dull down to a thin whisper of smoke. The spell was to start immediately, but not before Electra gave Jareth a warning.

"JARETH!"

A few seconds passed before he barged into her room again. "Is it done?"

"Yes, it is done. But there is something that you should know." But Sarah entered the room before she could say.

"Jareth! I feel weird. What did you do to me?" He rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms.

"What I said I would. I'm making you love me." He bent down his head to kiss her.

"Wait!" Turning his head, Jareth glared at Electra. "The spell has a catch Jareth. You can't kiss her!"

"WHAT?" Placing Sarah in the care of his goblins, Jareth grabbed Electra by the throat. "I warned you Electra!"

"Kill me!" She dared him.

"Change the spell. NOW!"

"NO! You asked for a spell, I delivered."

"Change it or die."

"Kill me! I dare you Jareth. Do it!" He let her go. "You're pathetic. You got what you wanted. She loves you; you just can't kiss her. Karma's a bitch, my lord." Electra smiled at Jareth, pulling out of his grasp. "Hoggle was warned not to let her kiss him, as were you. Only my punishment worked better than yours did."

He slapped her once again around the face, then clicked his way out of the room. "You will die soon enough Electra. That I promise you."

"I look forward to the day, my lord."


	8. The Final Stand

Disclaimer: K, this is the last chapter and I have the sneaking suspicion that not many people will like this ending, cos I don't really like it

Disclaimer: K, this is the last chapter and I have the sneaking suspicion that not many people will like this ending, cos I don't really like it. But this is the way that I know it should go so this is the way I'm writing it. Doesn't make sense but hey when do I ever? And THANK YOU FEUER for all the help that you have given me through out this, even tho I didn't use all of your ideas fankoo hun.

Electra quietly stepped out of her room. Jareth's threats didn't scare her anymore, because of the sole fact that they were nothing more than threats. He wouldn't notice she was out of her chamber, he had taken to sleeping in the witch. She wasn't happy about it, but what could she do? Jareth wasn't even speaking to her anymore. He had taken to speaking about her, but not to her. He refused to speak, look or touch her until the spell was reversed.

The thought of reversing the spell had crossed her mind, but only for a split second. She wanted Jareth to suffer, to have what he wanted within arms reach but not being able to have it. That was how she had felt since that witch arrived. God how she hated him! All he had to do was kill the bitch, not make her a guest in his castle. But no, he had to go and fall in love. 

"He should be mine!" A thought suddenly occurred to her. "I'll make him mine. If I can make her love him, I can make him love me." It was so simple it was brilliant. Why had she never thought of it before? He would be hers whether he wanted to be or not.

Tenderly she fingered the chain that she wore around her neck. She had given Jareth the chain it was to be a wedding present, until Sarah came into their lives. "We will be married my love. Sarah will die, you can count on that."

Taking her time, Electra wondered around the rest of the castle. She was searching for the one ingredient in her potion that would consolidate her power over him. But what could be that powerful to give her complete control? The chain alone was not enough, she needed something more, a kiss. She needed Jareth to kiss her, but he would never do that, not until the spell on Sarah was reversed. And she wouldn't do it, ever. Especially not when she saw Jareth and Sarah together in the main chamber. It was enough to make her physically sick.

"Do you want anything else my dear?"

"Can I peel that grape for you?"

"Can I, Can I, Can I." 

He was making a fool of himself, over a mortal. Enough was enough. She wanted to take the sword by his side and ram it through Sarah's chest. She wanted to die, rather than watch him fall all over himself over Sarah. But most of all she wanted Sarah to die.

Stepping from out of the shadow, Electra presented herself to her King. "My lord."

"What do you want Electra?" He was still angry with her.

"I have come to tell you that the spell has been transformed. Sarah is able to love you now…..unconditionally." She looked pitiful, trying her hardest to convince him. Just one little kiss, one kiss.

"I don't believe you!"

"My lord, I realised the error of my behaviour and sought to rectify the situation." She moved closer to the now standing king. "You know that I can't disobey you for long."

"Oh you can. But you can't do without my charm, my love, my body." With each word he moved closer to Electra until he was standing right up against her. "Why should I trust you Electra. When you have done nothing but defy me until now?"

"I told you."

"You told me shit." He grabbed her shoulders. "Why Electra?"

"Because, I want to obey you as best I can."

"You're a liar." He pushed her away, speaking to Sarah. "Come me love. I believe the bed chamber is calling." 

"Oh, I thought you would never hear." With a giggle, Sarah stood. "To the bedchamber."

Electra broke down into tears. How long would this take? "I tell you the truth my lord. The spell has been changed. I wear your chain to prove it. Place it on her and the spell is broken. She will love you in every possible way." Electra held out the chain. "All you have to do is put it on her."

"Thank you Electra."

Taking the chain, Jareth placed it around Sarah's neck. "It's beautiful."

"As are you." Jareth bent down and kissed her. Suddenly Sarah doubled over in pain. Jareth whirled on Electra, who had a smile on her face. "It is done."

"Stop this. Stop this now!!!"

"NEVER!"

Sarah fell to the floor in pain. "Jareth! Help….me!" Her breath coming in short gasps. He was by her side in a flash. "It's okay Sarah. Just hold on."

"She's dying Jareth and nothing can stop it. Not you, not me. I was meant to rule with you, not her."

"You will never rule this land. NEVER!" Drawing his sword, Jareth spun on her yet again. Thrusting the blade deep into her flesh. "I warned you Electra." Wit ha final, brutal push, the blade slipped out through her back. "Jareth!" She whispered as she fell to the floor, bathed in a pool of blood.

Jareth was once again at Sarah's side. "Don't die!"

"I have to…..Jareth. Don't you see? ARGH!" Sarah screamed out in pain. 

"I love you."

"You ha…..have no power over me."

With a final sharp, intake of breath, Sarah found herself at the bottom of the stair in her house. She was home. The pain was gone and so was Jareth. "Toby." She whispered.

Running up the stairs, Sarah found the baby lying in bed fast asleep.


End file.
